Werewolf-kun is a Part of This
by TheDemonHanyuu
Summary: This fanfiction of Interview With Monster Girls follows the anime's plot with the new variable named Okamura Minato! He's a werewolf demi, so he catches Takaheshi-sensei's eye along with the other demi characters.
1. Werewolf-kun Wants a Friend

**Werewolf-kun Wants a Friend**

 **Au: This takes place in the first episode. Also, disclaimer; I do not own Interview With Monster Girls, not the plot nor any of the characters. All rights go to the respective owner/owners.**

 _Pant... Pant..._ "H-Hey, I think I might... need to..." _Thud!_

"Hey! Okamura! Someone get a stretcher!" Many footsteps and commands could be heard. "What? Someone else in the girls' group? Make it two then!"

...

Okamura woke up in a bed, presumably in the nurse's office. Next to him, he saw a cyan-haired girl, who he recognized as her classmate, Kusakabe Yuki. He felt hot and wet from his sweat, letting his tongue out. Usually, he preferred to not do that in public, but nobody was around, right?

Then, he realized the ice bags over his and the girl's head. His mind finally started working.

 _Oh... So I passed out in gym because it got too hot... Maaaaan, I gotta get used to this if I'm going to survive this summer..._

"Are you awake?" he heard a voice ask. He turned his head over to look and saw a woman in a nurse outfit.

"Oh, yeah..." He instantly remembered his tongue and instantly blushed. He pulled it back in immediately and apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. So how are you feeling? Hot still?"

"Uh, not as bad as before but still pretty warm."

Just then, something caught his eye. He glanced over to see a disembodied head and a body with a green flame where its head should be. "D- uh, Miss?" he asked.

"Are you going to ask about her?" She nodded over to "her". Okamura responded with a slight nod. "She's a dullahan. A demi-human, like you."

Okamura then remembered he had heard there was a dullahan in the school, but hadn't actually seen her. After that rational thought, he cooled his head (figuratively, of course) a bit. Then, she woke up, perhaps due to their conversation. "'Morning... Wait, where am I?"

"Nurse's office," she replied. "Feeling warm? Cold?"

"Just a bit warm and- _achoo!_ -... sneeze-y."

 _ **Whoop, whoop, whoop, other transition sound effects**_

"Alright, just a simple cold. You should rest here a bit more."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Geh..." a small voice groaned.

"Yuki?" Okamura said.

"Hot..."

"I'll get some more ice," the nurse said as she left the room.

"Here, you can have my ice for the moment," Okamura offered. He placed his bag on her chest. Then, he looked over at the dullahan. "So, what's your name? Sorry, I'm not good with names." _Even though the nurse said it while she diagnosed her._

"Machi Kyoko. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too. So, you're a dullahan?"

"Uh... What?" She wasn't used to people bringing that up themselves, or at least her classmates. They just danced around the subject, so this was a surprise to her.

"Huh? Don't you get that that often?"

"Well... No, not from my classmates."

"Really? If I were them, I'd definitely ask you. And I guess I am in that situation, so..." He moved his legs off the bed and started kicking the air. He turned to her and asked, "What's it like?"

She smiled, looking off slightly, happy that someone was talking to her the way she is. "Well, it's like my head and body are separate, but still connected."

"Hmm? Like your body would starve if you stopped eating or like your head would die if you got stabbed through your heart?"

"Um, I suppose so. My body still needs my head to function and vice versa."

"Oh... What about your neck? How does that work?"

"My neck exists, as I'm able to talk, and the doctors have confirmed about my neck when they put a camera in there."

"Interesting... How do you transport your head?"

"Just with my hands and arms."

"But doesn't that get tiring?"

"Yeah, but when you've been doing it your whole life, it gets easier."

"Are your arms stronger?"

"I've been told that before, compared to other high school girls, I suppose."

"Ooo, lemmie touch! Err... feel!"

"O... kay?" Okamura laid on his belly and waved for her to come closer.

"Poke, poke. Hey, your muscles _are_ stronger than most! Not ripped, but I can feel your muscle's development."

Kyoko sighed. "That's enough about me," she said, slowly pulling her arm away. "Tell me more about you."

Okamura grinned ear-to-ear. "I'm so glad you asked! I'm Minato Okamura! Werewolf demi and flaming homosexual!" he practically yelled with a thumbs up.

"... Is that so?" She was a bit stunned, with such a flamboyant introduction. They sat in silence for a bit, while Kyoko sighed. "So, what's your life like then?"

"Huh? Aren't you surprised that I'm a werewolf demi? Or gay?" He seemed surprised himself.

"O-oh, sorry, sorry. That was so... Out there? I don't really care about that stuff about being a demi or gay. I know what it's like, you know."

He loosened up a bit. "That's nice! I really like people like you."

"Thank you."

"My life, did you ask about?'

"Yeah."

"Being a werewolf has it's kinks. I like to nibble on my arms, but I also the urge to bite really hard when I'm frustrated. I'm also hairier than most boys my age," he said while pulling his shirt out and looking down, "but that also means I got this sweet beard!"

Kyoko coughed. "Yup, that stubble's real impressive."

"... yeah well I think its pretty cool..." He laid back down in somber humor, poking at the pillows.

She had a small chuckle. "Sorry, it was too good of an opportunity to pass."

Just then, the nurse arrived with ice in hand. "Sounds like you two are feeling fine. Let me check."

One quick minute later, they were both allowed back to class. "Hey, where are you going next?"

"Math," she responded.

"Oh, cool. My class is near there. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," he said, walking back to class and tail wagging.

 **So, today I think I made a new friend! Machi Kyoko's her name. She's a dullahan, which makes her life a bit different. She seems real sweet, and she didn't judge me when I told her that I'm gay and a demi. I'm really glad that she became my friend, I haven't had one since I moved. It seems that she was also a bit lonely perhaps, even though she mentioned a few of her classmates talking with her. She has messy, orange-y-ish hair, and gentle, blue eyes... Man, I wish I was better at this whole summarizing thing, but yeah. Write to you later!**


	2. Werewolf-kun Meets Sensei

**Werewolf-kun Meets Sensei**

 **Au: Takes place in episodes 3.**

"Kusakabe, are you going to be okay?" Okamura asked her.

It was a hot summer day after school, where the usual three demis struggled. A Yukiona (snow woman), werewolf, and vampire (but more on her later). The yukiona and werewolf passed out from heat exhaustion a while ago, so they looked out for each other, knowing each others' struggles.

"I'll be fine, as long as we don't do anything extreme."

They actually got to know each other after that incident, so there was some silver lining. Kusakabe wasn't very social, so she didn't really talk to anyone but Okamura. Even then, however, she wasn't talkative.

"Yukki!" a voice yelled.

"Oh, it's you Takanashi," she said.

Okamura asked, "Oh, is that the vampire girl you were talking about? The one that clings to you because your body's cold?" _I'd try that myself if she didn't see that as sexual harassment... Just because I'm a guy..._

"Huh? Who're you?" Takanashi asked. "Ohhh, you're the werewolf guy, aren't you? I can smell it! Sweaty and hairy..."

"Yup! I'd like for you two to meet each other. Takanashi's a vampire demi," Kusakabe said looking at her. Then, she looked over to Okamura and said, "Okamura's a were... wolf..."

 _Grrrr..._ Okamura's clothing seemed to puff up while he deeply growled, baring his sharp teeth.

 _Hnnnn..._ Takanashi's eyes slanted like his and frowned.

"Umm... Maybe this wasn't the best idea... I'll just slip away now..."

The tension was intense. You could feel the heat radiating from their bodies... Okamura made the first move. He shot out his hand and-!

"Nice to meet you!" he said in a cheery voice. "Minato Okamura, but you can call me just Okamura." His tail started wagging.

"Nice to meet you too!" she happily responded, shaking his hand. "Takanashi Hikari, but call me anything you like!"

"Eh... What just happened?" Kusakabe pondered.

"Huh? What did what just happen?"

"Takanashi, but you- and Okamura..."

"C'mon Kusakabe, use your words! I believe in you!"

"Okamura, but what has with the 'Grrr' and the 'Hnnnn'?"

"What? That didn't happen, we just kinda looked at each other for a second. Maybe you were just imagining it?" Takanashi suggested.

"What? No, I definitely didn't. There was like a puff in your shirt and you two were glaring at each other."

"Whaa? Nah." Okamura said.

Kusakabe left to leave the werewolf and vampire to their own devices after losing the argument if they were going to fight or not.

"So, you're a werewolf?"

"Yup! In the flesh!"

"And in the hair"

"Imma take that as a compliment, so thank you!"

"Oh, hey!"

"Hey what?"

"You know Takahashi-sensei?"

"Mmmm, the biology teacher?"

"Yeah! He wants to interview demis."

"Really?"

"Really! Maybe he's still around, come with me!" She took off, grabbing Okamura's hand and dragging him to Takahashi-sensei's prep room.

"Waah! Wait, stop for a sec!"

"No~ope!"

The breezed through hallways, uncannily fast, toward a place the werewolf would surely like. Finally, they arrived at the door. Hikari burst through the door, shoving Okamura in front of her, yelling, "Sensei!"

"Oh, hey Hikar... Huh?"

"This is Okamura, a werewolf demi! Say hi,"

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh! Minato Okamura, I've been meaning to talk to you,"

"H-hi..."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two there, so byeeeee!"

"Wait you're just gonna leave-" _Thud!_ "us..."

"So Okamura," Takahashi said, getting a small yelp from him, "you're a werewolf demi?"

Okamura seemed bummed out that she just left them, but still talked. "Yeah, that's me, a werewolf demi."

"I see... So Machi was talking about you and said you liked biting things?"

He perked up a bit after hearing her name. "You know Machi? Oh, that's right, you wanted to interview us demis."

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay then. I have the urge to nibble on stuff, and I bite my own hands real hard when I'm frustrated."

"What do you mean by stuff?"

"Eh, I suppose anything that fits in my mouth. Except erasers. Yuck."

"Why not erasers? That would seem like something that would commonly happen when people are bored."

"I'm okay with pen caps, but the pencil erasers make me feel like it wouldn't erase as well if it got my drool over it."

"Ah, I see."

"Oh! But, I like squishy things better."

"Squishy like...?"

Okamura looked a bit ashamed. "...Flesh..."

"...Flesh like-"

"Arms... And I guess legs by extension, but that's just weird."

"And why do you like doing that? Is there any reason?"

He stayed silent for a bit and eventually said, "Promise you won't judge me?"

"Sure, sure." _It's not like I'm not already doing that. No, no, I shouldn't think like that..._

He looked straight at him with a devious grin. "The pure ease of being able to crush something with your mouth is quite enticing. The soft flesh is a delightful contrast to my sharp, hard teeth. There's also something about getting to break something and getting something else in return like smashing a piñata. It's great for stress as well, Takahashi-sensei. You should try it sometime." They sat in silence for a bit, drinking in what he just said.

"Ah, but sometimes gentle nibbling is calming as well." He was met with more silence. "Wait, wait, Takahashi-sensei, it was a joke, see? Hahaha..."

Takahashi-sensei sighed. "Um, but! I wouldn't do anything like that to you! Your arms are too thick and muscle-y and hairy! Ah, but that's not an insult, in fact I really like men with muscles and hair!"

He looked at Okamura in comical disbelief. "N-not in a sexual tone of course! I just really find that attractive!"

"Okamura."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you gay?"

"Uh... Excuse me?"

"Do you like men as romantic partners?"

He blushed a deep red. His hair stood up, making his clothing puff up. "I... Yes."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Silence. "Are you aware of the discrimination?"

"Yes."

"I get backlash from being a demi by itself. Then, there's the fact that I'm gay, and I'm generally okay with that. But then, there are these people who literally control my life. My parents, teachers, they have such an influence on my life. I live under my parents' house. They pay the bills, provide me with food, and they can stop at any time. My teachers have control over my grades, could write me up for the slightest thing. Just because they're discriminatory. Just because of that mentality, they could make me unnecessarily struggle in life. I'm afraid of them knowing, just because they might discriminate against me."

Okamura sighed. "Hey, can we go back to the werewolf stuff?" He asked, leaning back. "I don't like talking about that stuff."

"Of course. Well then..."

He pulled a book out from under his desk. It read _Lycanthropy; The Legends_. "What do you think of folklore about werewolves?"

"Well, the stuff about the full moon? That doesn't really have to do with anything. I just think that people could see the 'threat', in this case being the wolves, better in the light of the moon. Then, after people associated wolves with the moon, they associated us demis with the wolves. However, I could be totally wrong."

"Interesting. So what-"

"Actually, Takahanshi-sensei, could we talk about this another time? I'm not feeling like answering your questions. I'm sorry."

"Sure, I understand."

Okamura stood up to go leave, but was interrupted by Takanashi-sensei. "Hey, come back anytime you feel comfortable. Like on your break, for example." Okamura said nothing, but just tilted his head slightly to him and mumbled, "Uh huh." And so Okamura left, in quite a somber mood.

 **Minato was a unique experience. He says he can handle the discrimination of being homosexual and a demi, but is afraid of the fact that adults may give him "unnecessary struggle". However, Machi says that it seems like he wears it on him and is perhaps even proud because of it. I really wished for some insight on his nature being a werewolf demi, but this situation takes priority.**


	3. All Demis Have a Meeting

**Demi-chans/kun/sensei Have a Meeting**

 **Au: Takes place in episode 4**

"What?!" Okamura yelled. "Tell me who these girls are!"

"No, no, Okamura, it's fine. We made up already," Yukki reassured him. "But, it's nice to see that you care about me like that. It's quite flattering."

"Really? If that's the case, then... But I'm still gonna have a grudge for you if you don't have one yourself."

"Okamura, really, it's _fine_. Come on, don't be like that."

"Hmm... Fine, you got it." He sat down on the floor. "You said it was that Hikari girl?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, next time I see her, I've got to thank her."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

Okamura laid down. "Ah... Thanks. You know the floor is so nice? All day we have to sit down or exercise, but I can just lay down and feel the cold ground..." He rolled on his belly, and his tail started wagging. "Makes me wanna just roll around..."

"Oh, right! Okamura, we need to go to the audio/visual room for a meeting!"

One hot second later, they were there. Hikari, Machi, Satou-sensei, and Takahashi. Seems like there were only the demis and Takahashi-sensei, and they were last. "Sorry, everyone. I forgot we were meeting today," Yukki apologized.

After they sat down, Takahashi-sensei started talking. "The thing is, a student recently talked to me. I had my own thoughts and decided to call you all here, along with Satou-sensei."

Machi interjected, "A student talked to you? It wasn't me."

"Me neither," Hikari bored-ly said.

They both looked at Okamura and Yuki. "Smooth, guys. I think I'm going to remain silent about that."

Machi said sorry. On the other hand, Hikari defended herself. "W-we couldn't help it! There are only four of us!" She earned a chuckle from Satou-sensei.

"Ahem," he started again, "anyways, I know there are things demi may worry about now. I'd like you guys to have each other's backs. You're the only demi students at this school. I would like for you to treasure that special bond among you four. If you can't confide in your friends, Satou-sensei and I are always here. Additionally, Satou-sensei is a demi like you and a woman. I don't think you could trust anyone more."

"Actually, I think I'd like to be given advice more- Ah! But, you girls are free to talk to me, too!" She screamed.

"What about me?" Okamura asked.

"Huh? O-oh, Okamura... Well, you see-"

"You're a succubus demi, right?"

She looked slightly ashamed. "Yes."

"So you think that's gonna be a problem for me?"

Now, she looked confused. "Um... Isn't it?"

Okamura just smiled as he stood up and walked over to her. "I don't think we've been formally introduced." He took her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Satou-sensei! I'm Minato Okamura, werewolf demi." For a moment, everyone was in shock, waiting to see how this situation was going to turn out. But, after a while, nothing happened. He wasn't blushing, and he seemed calm.

"Are you, uh... Gonna introduce yourself?"

Satou-sensei seemed to do the blushing for him. "Ah-ha, yes! Sakie Satou, math teacher! Nice to meet you as well!"

He went back to his seat and sat back down. "We can talk like regular people. Or at least, me, from what I saw."

Satou-sensei quickly looked at her hands and then to Okamura, then back to her hands, and so on. "Wh-wh-what was that? Don't you feel infatuated or something?"

"No, not really. I mean, you do look very pretty, but I'm not into girls."

That was when Takahashi's mind finally clicked. "Oh... That explains that," he mumbled to himself. He remembered that a succubus's aphrodisiac effect didn't affect homosexual men. "Back to what I was saying before... I hope you're aware that meeting to discuss things like this is important. Does anyone have anything they'd like to talk about right now?" He waited a few seconds to see if there was any response. "Can't think of anything on the fly? Well, I guess that's it for to-"

"Me!" Hikari shot up her arm and stood up. "I haven't gotten a hug from you yet!"

"Huh?"

"Hug?"

She jumped over the desk and ran straight for him. "Yah!" she yelled, hugging him.

"Hah..." She looked up at him. "Hee hee..."

"Ha ha... what?"

"Hee hee hee!"

"Ha ha ha what? Seriously."

"C-can I have one too?" Machi said. Her neck flames flared up.

Takahashi sighed, "Alright." He hugged/held close her head.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it..."

"Good for you, Machi!" Hikari said while he gave Machi's head to her.

"Me! Me! Me!" Okamura jumped up, tail-a-wagging. "Arf arf!"

"Uh... Okamura..."

"What? Don't tell me! You're gonna let a bunch of highschool girls hug you but not me? You're awful, Takahashi-sensei!" He hugged him closer, savoring his muscles. Takahashi just sighed and hugged him the same. After a bit, Okamura said, "Okay, I'm done now!"

"Takahashi-sensei!" Satou-sensei said. She smoothly took off her glasses, and looked him in the eye. She raised her arms up, ready for a hug. "I'll take one, too-"

"No, that's not a good idea."

She stopped, arms still in the air. In her calmest voice, she said, "You're right." She then proceeded to face the whiteboard and make a circles with her finger.

"That's where you went wrong, Satou-sensei. You shouldn't have given him the time to think. That way, he would have no choice but to let you hug him unless he wanted to feel super awkward." Okamura told her. She continued to mumble and complain to herself.

"Uh... How about it, Kusakabe? If you'd like one, too..." Takahashi suggested, "while we're at it?"

The girls screamed, "While you're at it?!" Satou-sensei seeming the loudest.

Okamura, meanwhile, kept elbowing Yukki and said, "Ohhhhhh, you go get some, girl!"

She stiffly stood up and briskly walked over to him. He placed one hand over her head and another around her.

"Kusakabe... I won't force you to talk about what's troubling you. Like I said before, I believe it's fate that you're in an environment where you're surrounded by other demis." She glanced over to her spectators, smiling, happy for her. Takahashi continued, "So... I can't say it well, but I'm sure it'll get better. You'll have fun. Don't worry so much. Okay?"

"...Okay."

"Sensei, Sensei!" Hikari shouted, patting Machi's body. "Give her a hug, too!"

"Her? But that's Machi."

"Just 'while you're at it'."

"Sheesh... That okay, Machi?"

"Oh, uh, sure!"

"All right, then..." He pulled her in really close. Perhaps too close...

"Hah!" Takahashi immediately jumped back, blushing hard. Machi's head also blushed but stayed silent with a flustered look.

"W-well, that'll be it for today..." he said quickly walking away.

Satou-sensei yelled, "Takahashi-sensei, what was that weird scream?!"

"What happened?"

"Sensei, wait! I have a question! I want to know what that reaction was!" Hikari said.

"What did you do?" Okamura asked.

They just left Machi's body in the room. Good thing too, her flames shot to the ceiling.

 **Okamura was acting really protective to me, which was very sweet, when I told him about yesterday and those girls. He also said he needed to thank Takanashi for that, but looking back on it, he didn't at the conference. That was understandable, though. It wasn't really the right time. And about that, we had a conference about the demis' problems. I was the one who suggested it, though, and basically we were told that we should communicate with each other. I really felt grateful for that meeting. Oh, and Takahashi-sensei started hugging everyone, even Okamura! Well, except for Satou-sensei, but that's because she's a succubus. And, at the end, he hugged Machi's body, and they both seemed very embarrassed... I wonder what that was? Anyways, that's it. Write to you later.**


	4. Werewolf-kun Says Hello

**Werewolf-kun Says Hello**

 **Au: This has parts of the original plot without Okamura's interactions, so I will paraphrase it. I do this because I feel like it's kind of cheating to use the original dialogue to increase a fanfiction's word count. Also, as a separate note, in one of the next portions, I'll need to use Japanese honorifics that I don't usually use as some humor will be missed. If you don't understand honorifics, then just ignore that part.**

Okamura saw a girl with cyan hair. She was sitting alone, quietly eating her bento. That was Kusakabe Yukki. He hadn't considered himself very social with people he didn't know, but decided to talk to her anyways. They both were very recently taken to the nurse's office because of overheating in gym, so they knew each others' plight.

He walked up to her and said, "Um... You're Kusakabe Yukki, right?"

"Y-yes," she nervously said. She didn't intend on being greeted, but also didn't want to be rude. "You're Minato Okamura?"

Her response made Okamura a bit calmed. "Yeah. So, uh... Can I sit next to you?"

"S-sure."

"We both fainted because it was too hot that day, right?"

"Right."

A sudden realization came over Okamura. He wasn't such a great conversationalist. And it seemed like neither was she.

 _Think! Come on, what do people normally talk about when meeting new people...? Maybe ask her about her life? Too personal? Screw it._ "So, Kusakabe... How's life treating you?"

"Um..." _Isn't that a bit vague?_ "Okay, I guess."

"Uh, er, I mean, where did you live before here? I don't think you were here last year." _Good! Nice thinking. Okay, I've got to stop this._

"Where I used to live?" She looked off in the distance, remembering. "It was nice and cold, unlike here. It snowed often. I don't remember a time where it didn't. I had some friends there, but I had to leave them to go here."

"Snowed? That seems like a nice place for a yuki onna."

She blushed, hearing those words. _Yuki Onna._ She'd hope to drop that when she moved.

As if reading her mind, Okamura asked, "Kusakabe. How do you feel about being a yuki onna?"

She looked down, ashamed. There was silence for a few seconds.

Okamura didn't wait for a response. "Sorry about that." He closed his bento box laid his head down on the desk. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."

He sighed and smiled. "You know, I had a friend just like you. I mean, she looked nothing like you, but I can tell you two feel just the same. She had a secret, and told no one. It ate away at her. She had no one to vent. She didn't trust any of her friends, me included. One day, she just... Couldn't handle it. One day, I had to leave her along with the rest of my friends. My parents got a job near here when I was in my 8th year."

Okamura looked at her. "I think I'd like to save somebody if I possibly could. I'm a demi too. I know things that only us demis know. I know the pain of being separated from your old friends. Kusakabe, I won't expect you to trust me right away, not from this one interaction, but I hope that eventually, you could, and we could be friends."

She looked back to him, right into his eyes. "Thank you, Okamura."

"No problem."

 **~Days later...~**

"Hmm, I don't see Yukki." Hikari said.

"Maybe she already went home?" Machi suggested.

"Oh, wait, Okamura's coming!"

They were peering into Yukki and Okamura's homeroom class. He happened to notice them after packing up, so he went to talk to them.

"You guys looking for Yukki?"

"Takanashi! Machi! Okamura!" Yukki just sped down the hallway, looking for those three. "I'm so glad you're still here!"

"Why are you rushing?" Machi asked.

"Oh, that." She paused and smiled at them. "Let's all go out for ice cream!"

The four went off to get their ice cream. The park with an ice cream vendor wasn't far from school and was also close to their home routes. They had a small, relaxing walk, talking about what just happened with Yukki and Takahashi. She'd come to realize, with his help, that her traits as a yuki onna were very minute compared to what she expected.

And so the high school students arrived and got their delicious treats. Ice cream was a predicament for Okamura. For whatever reason, he hated when people saw his tongue. He doesn't get it, everything else about his werewolf-ness was somewhere between not caring and feeling pretty cool about it except that.

 _Ice cream, my old enemy, we meet again... Do I lick it or not? This is normal, using your tongue to lick ice cream. People won't mind if I do that. Hikari's probably gonna do that. Ulgh, but I can't bring myself to do it. Actually, I think Machi said she was going to get a cup. Maybe I should get mine in one as well. Wait, no! I've got to do this, I need to break this bad habit._

When it got to his turn to order, he was still having his little predicament. He hadn't realized it was his turn until a few seconds after the lady asked. "Oh, uh, Rocky Road!" He just shouted a flavor he remembered from his time in America, and surprisingly, they had it.

"Cone or cup?" she asked.

"Cone, please."

"Size and number of scoops?"

"Two large."

After they'd ordered their ice creams, they sat down on a nearby bench, in the order of Okamura, Machi, Hikari, and then Yukki. They sat eating, mostly silence on Yukki's end. Okamura was complaining to them about not wanting to lick his food (he ended up biting it instead), and Machi was talking about her classes. It was a nice hangout for them.

Eventually, Yukki offered some of her ice cream to Hikari, and they had an awkward exchange. They had a nice and sentimental talk, with Okamura and Machi silently listening. Somehow, it led to Hikari biting Yukki's shoulder.

"Sorry, Yukki, but can I bite you a little?" Hikari asked.

"H-huh? You'll suck out my blood though-"

"N-no! No! I just, sometimes I get this itch in my teeth, so I want to nibble on someone..."

"Nibble...?"

"Just a bit, through your shirt!"

"Oh, that's fine."

"Really!? Thanks, Yukki!" She made little "nomming" sounds while biting her.

"Wait, she gets to bite you?!" Okamura exclaimed, standing up.

"Wha? D-do you want to too?"

His eyes got all sparkly. "Yes," he whispered.

"Sure." She hesitated a bit.

"Yay! If I bite too hard, yell out 'apples'."

"Too hard? Wait!" But it was too late, he was already one her. He bit about as hard as a puppy biting, if not a bit softer.

Yukki burst out laughing. "H-hey wait, that tickles! Okay, guys, guys, stop! Apples! Apples!" Then, she noticed Machi staring at them with a blank expression.

Then, after a bit, the scene ended up being Yukki holding Machi's head, Okamura and Hikari sitting next to them. "You know, I've wanted to be friends with you for a while, Kusakabe." Machi said. They both blushed a little. "So, I'm really glad we are now."

Yukki smiled at her. "Machi..."

Then, Hikari and Okamura broke the mood. "So then!" Hikari said as she continued her session.

"Wait, you can't start without me!" He, too, resumed.

She laughed a bit. "Come on, you two are doing this again?"

Machi was just enjoying her head being held. "Kusakabe, you're hands feel so nice and cool."

"You too, Machi?"

The quartet had a nice time overall, eating their ice cream, and (to a lesser extent) biting...

 **~The next day~**

The demis were out on the rooftop during lunch.

Yukki asked Okamura and Hikari, "So when you want to bite, what do you two usually do?"

"I ask Himari." Hikari answered. In her mind, she was having a mental flashback of her vaguely asking Himari and her knowing exactly what she meant, then Himari having Hikari turn the pages of the book she was reading.

"Really? Then, what about you Okamura?" He flinched. "What do you do when you need to bite something?"

"Eh, well, that's, um..." He lightly coughed. He whispered, "It's a bit embarrassing..."

"What? I already said my reason, so you need to say yours!" Hikari shouted. "It's only fair." She kept poking him and saying "C'mon!" over and over.

Okamura just moaned and said, "Alright, alright!" He took in a deep breath and sighed, mumbling something.

"What? Say it louder!" Hikari complained.

"You don't have to say it, Okamura, if you feel it's that embarrassing," Kyouko said.

With a look of determination, he said, "No! I can do this!"

He got up from his seat, facing the three girls. "When I need to chew something... I... Buy squeaky dog toys..."

Machi and Yukki were looking at him with a surprised expression. He looked at them and said, "D-Don't look at me like that! And you!" He pointed at Hikari. Her face had a very devious look. "You'd better not tell anyone!"

She slowly got up, placing her bento box on the bench. Then... she booked it.

A moment later, Takahashi poked his head out at them from the staircase. "Eating lunch... together?" He knew the four were eating lunch on the rooftop, but the first thing he saw was Machi and Yukki on the bench staring at Okamura chasing Hikari.

"Hey, Sensei!" Hikari shouted while being chased. Okamura was faster than her, but she could make turns easier, so every time she ran over to one of the walls and turned, he just ran right into them. However, he was persistent. No matter how many times he crashed, the chase still continued.

"Oh, Sensei! I gotta tell you about this great thing Okamura just told us!"

"AH! Hikari, please! Pleeease don't tell him! I'll die if you do!"

"You have to catch me if you don't want me to! she said in a playful voice.

Takahashi and the two remaining demi girls had a conversation, albeit a very short one, until Okamura could finally catch Hikari, and it wasn't until later that she gave up after making him crash at least a couple more times.

"Hikari, try not to make people chase around for you." Takahashi said.

"But it was real funny," she responded.

"No it wasn't..." Okamura said with salt.

"Hey, Takahashi-sensei, why do you only use Hikari's given name?" The two looked at each other and then back at Yukki.

"Oh, because Himari-chan." Takahashi said.

"Yep, yep."

Kusakabe looked amused. "You just used -chan for Himari-chan."

"Ahem." Takahashi looked as serious as he could, and in his most serious voice, he said, "Good morning, Takanashi."

"G-good morning, Sensei" she said bleakly.

"Awkward."

In a playful voice, he said, "Hikari-chan!"

"Heyyy!" she said, equally as playful.

"That reaction seems annoying to do."

"Hikari," he said in his normal voice.

"What's up?"

Then, the two stared at Yukki. "O-okay, I think I get the idea now."

"Oh, wait..." Takahashi said.

"What is it?" Okamura asked.

"How do you call them, Okamura? You know, being a guy."

"Machi, Yukki, and Hikari you mean?"

"Yeah. But why use Machi for her but not Kusakabe or Takanashi for them? I don't think you know Himari."

"I just got used to calling Machi, Machi. Hikari and Yukki just let me call them that."

"Hey, Takahashi-sensei, why couldn't you use Kyouko's given name, too?" Yukki asked.

They looked at Machi, who flinched. "Huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that, Kyouko."

His voice echoed in her mind, getting more sensual which each echo. Her neck flames shot up in a frenzy.

"A-actually, you can just call me Machi."

"Really?"

"Ha! She shot you down!" Hikari stood back up and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" He chased after her. It seems like she really likes getting chased.

Back with Machi, Yukki, and Okamura, Yukki asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a little embarrassing... Besides, my family name kind of sounds like a given one, so I'm happy to be called that.

"For starters.." Takahashi said, holding Hikari.

"Wha-? How did you catch her so fast?" Okamura was astonished. It took him at least five times that amount of time, if not more.

"Aw, he caught me..." Hikari mused.

"If you're going to talk about others with given names, start with her." He put her back down. "'Yukki' and 'Machi' are one thing, but Hikari."

"Yeah?"

"What about Katou-sensei, the Japanese teacher?"

"Katou-sensei."

"And Yachigusa-sensei, the school nurse?"

"Yachigusa-sensei."

"See? You address all the others properly, so why only call me Sensei? You can't just call me Takahashi-sensei?"

"Huh? But you seem like just a 'Sensei'." she said with a lax face.

Hmm. That was an interesting thought to Okamura. Maybe he should call Takahashi-sensei just Sensei as well?

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I get it."

"I totally get it."

"Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"By the way, what do you call Satou-sensei?"

"Sakki."

"Sakki?! Is she your friend now?" The three background demis laughed at the comment.

A slightly unimportant yet reappearing side character walked by the windowed doors to the rooftops. "Was Kusakabe always that cheerful?"

"No idea." his friend said. They both walked off.

"Oh, Hikari-chan. Fifth period is P.E." Machi said.

"Right, we need to change!"

"See you, Yukki-chan."

"Bye!" Hikari said.

"I think I'm gonna go wait for our next class... It's getting a bit hot and I'm gonna start to smell. See ya," Okamura said, waving goodbye.

He was about half way to their class, but then he remember he needed to ask Yukki about their plans. So, he walked back to her. He ran into her while she was walking back to class as well. She seemed to have been inviting another boy to go with them. He jumped into the air with a loud holler.

"Hey, Yukki, did you just invite Satake to join us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, did you not just see or hear that? That was pretty unsleuth."

"Well, he seems pretty happy, doesn't he?"

"Meh."

After school, the group, Yukki, Hikari, Himari, Machi, Okamura, and two other girls who would reappear later were together waiting for Satake. After he got their, he realized that the group only had one other guy.

"Hm? You're the only other boy than Okamura? Satake, is something wrong?

 **Au: Sorry there isn't any character writing to you guys here. Also, I must apologize for the lack of updates. When I started this, it was spring break, so I had more time to write. But now, it's the weekend after, so I can actually get this done. However, the content will most likely be released drastically slower, like once a week, and I might not be able to do it even then. Bye now!**


	5. Werewolf-kun's Dead End

**Werewolf-kun's Dead End**

So, this is a simple note to say that I've lost interest in writing this fanfiction. It was a pretty good experience while it lasted, though I do not believe I'll ever come back to this. I'll just let this quietly slide into the depths of the internet. I have a pretty bad habit of being obsessed with something to make a fanfiction, but to lose interest after a while so that there is no real conclusion. In fact, you'll probably see this copy and pasted if you read my other fanfictions.

There is no end. You can make your own ending, and perhaps I'll leave it here for others to see the end of. If you choose to do so, you will be completely responsible for whatever part you write. Or, you could just silently create your own ending, your own conflict resolution. The choice is yours.


End file.
